pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Short One/Archive1
Anyone gonna say hi or welcome? ^^ Liger414 04:10, 28 June 2008 (EDT) Hi or welcome. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 08:11{GMT}28-06-MMVIII Both. O.o Liger414 04:13, 28 June 2008 (EDT) Can someone please tell me how to get attribs and skills on my main page as it doesn't seem to work. Thanks Liger414 08:35, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Got it. Not that anyone cares. ='( Liger414 07:36, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Siggy Test Testing testing--Liger414 "talk" 16:09, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :Testing 2 testing 2--Liger414 "talk" 16:11, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::Testing 3 testing 3 --Liger414 "talk" 16:13, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::How can I get rid of those dots outside of talk?--Liger414 "talk" 16:14, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Fixed =p--Liger414 talk 12:42, 14 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yay siggy pic test--Liger414 talk 03:20, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::Testing again-- Liger414 talk 03:22, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::...-- Liger414 talk 03:23, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Work!-- Liger414 talk 03:24, 16 October 2008 (EDT) Wewt wewt wewt I'll change the colors later on today =D-- Liger414 talk 03:25, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :Testing-- Liger414 talk 13:26, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::Mhmmmm......-- Liger414 talk 13:27, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::Use the Show Preview button. It will help you see your sig without having to save the page each time. 129.62.33.8 13:29, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Didn't think of that, thanks Karate.-- Liger414 talk 13:32, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Np man. I need to make a sig too, but i have to get unblocked first :'( 129.62.33.8 13:33, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Heh, took me a while to get one so meh. Posting while banned! =O-- Liger414 talk 13:37, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yea, this IP is so about to get banned, but idc. I have at least 3000 or so IPs I could use if I never get unbanned. 129.62.33.8 13:40, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Well I suggest just don't post tbh, just wait. Longer bans is =S-- Liger414 talk 13:41, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Yea, I should probably quit, but Frvwfr2 didn't respond to my email so I just wanted to know what was going on. (And the email was polite for the most part). 129.62.33.8 13:43, 16 October 2008 (EDT) -- Liger414 talk 16:48, 25 November 2008 (EST) --[[Image:Release Enchantmentsliger414bleh.jpg|19px Liger414 talk]] 16:50, 25 November 2008 (EST) Sig I think it's fucked up, you need to change it from -- Liger414 talk-- Liger414 talk I think ;o. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 12:53, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :I see no difference? =S-- Liger414 talk 12:55, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::Try clicking the talk page link on the first one ;o. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 12:57, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :::Eeeek, can't click the talk page link on the second either =s-- Liger414 talk 12:58, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::::You can't click on links if it links to its own page. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 12:59, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Its fine, links dont work on pages they link to no? --217.42.49.52 13:00, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Grrr EC. I've copy pasted the one you gave me now Crow.-- Liger414 talk 13:01, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::It's still the same, you need to copy+paste the second one yeh? :p --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 13:02, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I did but it's not working =S-- Liger414 talk 13:05, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Ah it works now, thanks Crow.-- Liger414 talk 13:06, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Np :p. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 13:06, 17 October 2008 (EDT) PvX Hate I came on teh internetz thinking I'll look on GWiki to see the new updates, but then I think I'll check my build. The next thing I'm pressing F5 on RC and now it is too close to dinner to bother going on GW...-_- -- Liger414 talk 12:44, 7 November 2008 (EST) User:Liger414 Vanquish List Moved to User:Liger414/Vanquish List to put it in ur user space-- 03:30, 11 November 2008 (EST) :Cheers Mate.-- Liger414 talk 03:31, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::Trolling is boring :/-- 03:37, 11 November 2008 (EST) Dash is mainbar now. And Bull's Charge ain't as bad as many people think. Fox007 16:58, 11 November 2008 (EST) :Waste of elite, just take Bull's Strike.-- Liger414 talk 16:59, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::Why because Bull's Charge is a IMS and can knockdown someone for everytime he hits for 10 seconds? Fox007 17:00, 11 November 2008 (EST) :::Bull's Charge isn't a terrible skill at all. -- Guild of ' 17:01, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::::It can KD someone MOVING every 10 secs, Dash is an IMS too. There are better elites.-- Liger414 talk 17:02, 11 November 2008 (EST) :::::Charge and Strike tbh-- 17:13, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::::::I just think it is a waste of an elite...-- Liger414 talk 17:15, 11 November 2008 (EST) :::::: Remember Charge can KD repeatedly though, rather than just the once. 'McTai (LVPoW) 17:16, 11 November 2008 (EST) :::::::I'm not changing my vote or my mind about the skill...-- Liger414 talk 17:18, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::The big thing about Bull's Charge is that you can pretty much keep 2 people on the ground if they're moving constantly and close together. -- Guild of ' 17:22, 11 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::In GvG I doubt they'll be stupid enough to keep moving when they realise they keep getting KDed. And you can't use skills while in it.-- Liger414 talk 17:23, 11 November 2008 (EST) 'thas dash. Brandnew. 15:59, 14 November 2008 (EST) :Thanks, changed vote accordingly.-- Liger414 talk 07:17, 15 November 2008 (EST) Wikicode How can I put something in my userspace but not have it called UserLiger414 blah blah just The Short Lich?-- Liger414 talk 07:46, 15 November 2008 (EST) :If you mean a namespace, it's user:Username/etc. user:Guild of Deals/Builds is a good example for me. -- 'Guild of ' 07:49, 15 November 2008 (EST) ::I mean so it won't have the UserLiger414 bit before it.-- Liger414 talk 07:50, 15 November 2008 (EST) :::I've worked it out nevermind =p. -- Liger414 talk 07:53, 15 November 2008 (EST) Siggy Test Testing.-- Liger414 talk 10:35, 16 November 2008 (EST) :Testing 2.-- Liger414 talk 10:36, 16 November 2008 (EST) ::I like the air of enchant one better [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN ]] crabs 13:25, 16 November 2008 (EST) ::Meh, I;m keeping this one for now...-- Liger414 talk 14:05, 16 November 2008 (EST) :::Testing 112123-- Liger414 talk 14:39, 16 November 2008 (EST) ::::Test2-- Liger414 talk 14:40, 16 November 2008 (EST) :::::That's better.-- Liger414 talk 14:41, 16 November 2008 (EST) ::::::It came up on show preview...-- Liger414 talk 14:41, 16 November 2008 (EST) :::::::On preferences it comes up as having aspace in between Defender's and Zeal...-- Liger414 talk 14:43, 16 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::HURRAH!-- Liger414 talk 14:43, 16 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::That's very nice, but you need to upload your own version of the icon so you can redirect it to your user page. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 14:44, 16 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::-_- -- Liger414 talk 14:44, 16 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Thank God I'm doing this in Minor edits or spammage on RC.-- Liger414 talk 14:47, 16 November 2008 (EST) FFS HOW HARD CAN THIS BE-- Liger414 talk 14:48, 16 November 2008 (EST) :Finally.-- Liger414 talk 14:49, 16 November 2008 (EST) -- Liger414 talk 05:54, 25 January 2009 (EST) how can... I make my navbar a template so when I change it everywhere it is, it changes?-- Liger414 talk 15:05, 16 November 2008 (EST) :Anyone? Please!-- Liger414 talk 15:24, 16 November 2008 (EST) ::Is sort of got it working, how do I get rid of the text beneath?-- Liger414 talk 15:36, 16 November 2008 (EST) :::Ninjas. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 15:47, 16 November 2008 (EST) ::::ZOMG they're everywhere...-- Liger414 talk 15:49, 16 November 2008 (EST) Sorry I made whiplash's sig scary similar to yours. It wasn't intentional =/. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 21:07, 24 November 2008 (EST) :Heh s'alright, monk skills do look good. =p -- Liger414 talk 03:15, 25 November 2008 (EST) MY SIGGY AGAIN What is wrong with it -_---[[Image:Release Enchantmentsliger414bleh.jpg|19px Liger414 talk]] 16:51, 25 November 2008 (EST) :Needs a ]] after the 19x I think. Spaggage ''talk'' 17:00, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::It does (and I'm not signing cus it fucks up). :::Doesnt. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:02, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::::This is what I have on my prefs. Liger414 talk :::::Tick use raw signatures maybe? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 17:16, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::::::It sometimes screws up for me like that too. look at the first one you signed, there's four ] things at the end, and an extra two at the start. you also tried to link directly with the picture I think [[Image:Release Enchantmentsliger414bleh.jpg|19px and for some reason your ASCII characters are getting screwed up. try this: Liger414 talk apart from that, just keep using shift + f5 on your prefs and save until it works, that's what works for me ^^ :::::::Might want to change your name to something other than aqua in that sig though. It hurts my eyes. Toraen (Talk/ ' 02:14, 26 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::Okay testing.-- Liger414 talk 03:19, 26 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::Looks good. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours]] (''talk''/ ) 06:47, 26 November 2008 (EST) D/Me Imbue Healer I lol'd. You have an entirely biased vote towards it. You cannot deal with hex or condition pressure. When your entire team is bleeding, poisoned, and your frontliner has cripple, and blind on him, what do you do? Visions of Regret + Backfire, you cant do anything. Change your vote accordingly, or gtfoff my talk page. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 11:20, 29 November 2008 (EST) :My reasoning still stands, Pious Concentration means it can't be DShotted, I have played with someone who had this and it did wonders, as far as I can see it deserves my rating, my point still stands about interruption.-- Liger414 talk 11:57, 29 November 2008 (EST) ::Gj being dense and entirely disregarding what I said here for what I said earlier. Your vote says it works in every situation, except you cannot do shit vs diversion on Pious Conc, or Imbue. You cannot deal with hexes, you cannot deal with conditions. Some pretending the bad things to this build magically don't exist, k. If for some reason this PoS build became meta, necros and mesmers would start bringing Inspired Enchantment and stripping your Echo before you have a chance to Imbue (hint, good players can time it so you can't counter it) and then shit on your team with x2 spam of shit like soul bind and WoD for free, or hell, x2 res sig. Your vote is wrong and biased, k, bai. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 12:05, 29 November 2008 (EST) :::My vote says it works in NEARLY every situation, looking back I agree that universality should go down but it is RA, AB, CM for one thing and as I said, having someone with this build on your team is a godsend, seriously.-- Liger414 talk 12:07, 29 November 2008 (EST) ::::Get a decent monk, you win. Im done trying to convince you that this build is fucking horrible. You're clearly biased towards it when it really isnt that good and nothing I say will change that, bye. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 12:11, 29 November 2008 (EST) :::::Diversion and DShot don't work on it if you know how to play, so please change your vote as it is incorrect...Jeez-- Liger414 talk 12:13, 29 November 2008 (EST) ::::::I have to agree with Kamer, a 5-5 author vote is already a bad thing, especially on this build. I don't see anything wrong with his vote, other than he could of made it like 2-1 or something to make it a higher trash rating. 12:38, 29 November 2008 (EST) :::::::It can't be DShotted and I'm not the author...-- Liger414 talk 12:40, 29 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::Sorry, I was just assuming since how this was going... 12:41, 29 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::Yeah =p I'll bring down uni one seeing as it can't cope with EVERY situation, every build has it's flaw. -- Liger414 talk 12:43, 29 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Vote removed, I posted on the noticeboard. ;) CrazyCow 18:49, 29 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::A build with no hex removal or condition removal that is meant to keep its party alive does not deserve a 5-4 in any way, and it definitely can not deal with nearly every situation. 20:45, 29 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Fair enough, but his vote was incorrect. CrazyCow 21:38, 29 November 2008 (EST) I herd u were doing hm proph, wanna do some hm factions or nf? i ned eternal grove and hatchery and most of nf--ShadowRelyk 08:46, 30 November 2008 (EST) :Hatchery is easy but it takes like hours and requires a lot of pulling, retreating, and running. -- 08:50, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::Just run all the way to the end and clear the mobs first before the setting off the turtles.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 08:52, 30 November 2008 (EST) :::I thinking about doing The Black Curtain and Talmark Wilderness soon, perhaps Stingray Strand and Tears of the Fallen.-- Liger414 talk 17:05, 2 December 2008 (EST) Layouts Are not allowed as per PvX:DIS. Please remove it. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 08:58, 30 November 2008 (EST) :Is that on everything or jsut the talk page?-- Liger414 talk 09:06, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::Just the talk. Thank you. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 13:30, 30 November 2008 (EST) :::Mkay, done.-- Liger414 talk 13:31, 30 November 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build_talk:Mo/W_Mowa_Cripslash&diff=next&oldid=757102 Excuse me? Brandnew. 16:57, 2 December 2008 (EST) :They voted 5-5X.-- Liger414 talk 16:59, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::You removed my comment? Brandnew. 16:59, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::Woah shit, no idea how I did that, sorry dude.-- Liger414 talk 17:00, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::Lol, I got crap loads of EC's on that page too. Spaggage ''talk'' 17:02, 2 December 2008 (EST) New Sig -- Liger414 talk 12:59, 6 December 2008 (EST) :Woo..! ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:27, 6 December 2008 (EST) ::I love that profession.-- Liger414 talk 14:29, 6 December 2008 (EST) :::Well, let's hope it'll find its way to GW2. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:32, 6 December 2008 (EST) Hi Piss off, thanksPumpkinz 20:46, 7 December 2008 (EST) :I admitted I was wrong, it looked like vandalism. No need to be like that.-- Liger414 talk 10:51, 8 December 2008 (EST) Build:R/P JQ Ranger rating Wtfffffff is this JQ meta you speak of? -- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 01:29, 9 December 2008 (EST) :Meh, maybe not meta but everyone runs, rangers, necro bombers, eles and monks, thats all really and that build fits in well.Insert non-formatted text here D/E AoG PvE I know. Asdfg 09:39, 14 December 2008 (EST) :So please change your vote.-- Liger414 talk 09:40, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::No, it sucks. Asdfg 09:41, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::Are you blind? It has 20 AoE lifesteal.-- Liger414 talk 09:42, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::::I KNOW IT HAS BEEN FUCKING CHANGED. Asdfg 09:47, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::::So change your goddamn vote as it is stupid and incorrect.-- Liger414 talk 09:47, 14 December 2008 (EST) :AoG is good for PvE. It's 20 armor ignoring, life stealing damage per hit (which is more than a Conjure). Not to mention the anti-blocking is useful in late game PvE where a lot of things carry enchantments and such, and may just carry blocking stances too. -- 09:48, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::This deals more damage, and it removes blocking stances too (not only for you, but all your allies): http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:D/W_AoL_Attack_Spammer Asdfg 09:52, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::Dealing 20 life stealing damage and +10-ish damage from a Conjure unconditionally begs to differ. -- 09:54, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::::Asked for his vote to be removed on board so not interested in this guys antics anymore.-- Liger414 talk 09:55, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::::lol hate. Asdfg 10:00, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::::::lol you can't play.-- Liger414 talk 10:01, 14 December 2008 (EST) Build:A/W Knocklock Palm Spiker fuckton of cripple isn't utility?--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know my Paragons]] 09:07, 15 December 2008 (EST) Build:R/A Lethal Petmaster sorry I'm french ^^ [1] Voting 2-2 because a sin could do it is no reason. You could aswell tell the W/D runners to use a Derv or wtf. It's about running as a warrior, not being a perma. --'—Chaos Messenger 18:15, 23 December 2008 (EST) :I voted better than many and what is the point of making a build that is already covered in the Any/A one?-- Liger414 talk 07:29, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::It wasn't really useable the way the Any/A told to use it, I just added it there. --'—Chaos Messenger 08:00, 24 December 2008 (EST) You forget The lol interrupt reflexes of mesmer hero's Fox007 12:07, 6 January 2009 (EST) :You forget the lol interrupt reflexes of all heroes. Worse than a monk primary, the smaller casting time isn't worth the smaller heals.-- Liger414 talk 12:08, 6 January 2009 (EST) Changed to monk primary Fox007 16:00, 7 January 2009 (EST) :it ahs prots now D: Fox007 15:25, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::Changed accordingly.-- Liger414 talk 04:21, 7 February 2009 (EST) Image:Edge sig.jpg Hi. I'm fairly certain that picture is copyrighted, but I've yet to hear back from square enix. To be on the safe side, you might want to just find another (non-copyrighted) image for your signature. Also, if you could, upload it with the name or something so we know who it belongs to. Thanks :) -Auron 06:08, 25 January 2009 (EST) :Mkay, I uploaded it asUser:Liger414/Edge sig so thought that would work, I'll jsut go back to old sig if it turns out bad.-- Liger414 talk 13:28, 25 January 2009 (EST) Build:Me/Rt Burden Mesmer don't be stupid with your votes please. that build was tagged for gvg and was absolute trash, yet you gave it a 4.8. you shouldn't ever vote on gvg-category builds if you have no experience in gvg. thanks :) -Auron 07:37, 15 February 2009 (EST) Hey I improved the Escape Runner to cover all the variants of running with escape that there are. Since we have quite few people who vote on run builds I'd ask you to vote again on it. If you find some single bar bad, just suggest improvements for it and don't trashvote because of it. -- 05:09, 16 February 2009 (EST) ??? Computer has decided not to run GW. Haven't played in a month or so because of this. versus This page is for my own personal use to checklist where I need to vanquish next (yeah I suck at vanqing). Now that's pretty Gelei 11:36, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :What.-- Liger414 talk 11:53, 8 March 2009 (UTC) MY COMPUTER RUNS GW AGAIN WOOT :Gah! There seems to be a rather large owl typing for you now though D:> --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 18:45, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::Lol.---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 14:41, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Looking to start Hero Battles ^ups Anyone know a good build for a newbie HBer to run easily with as little microing as possible? Also I can't save builds from PvX to GW, Error 403 or something when I click download.---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 12:04, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Just copy the skills over, or take the template code from the page and paste it in. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:13, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::yeah I know, that's what I do, bur when saving team builds etc. it'd be useful to be able to just click save and not have to copy, open gw, paste, copy, open gw, paste, copy, open gw, paste...You get the idea.---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 07:32, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well, i run this. Has almost no microing except WoH and shit because heroes are fucktards. Spread LC and suffering, insidious sins/packers, faint other shit. Weaken armor on the target the packers are locked on. Life 07:39, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Looks good, I might try it. Now to copy paste >.>---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 07:42, 3 May 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Mister_Eviscerator&diff=prev&oldid=896809 If you actually wouldn't have been retarded you would have noticed that this WELL tag doesn't show up in Category:WELL because I'm not retarded like you are and I actually removed the category. tl;dr bad. Brandnew 14:51, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :I saw a WELL tag not in the buildspace. Does this wiki have an assume good faith?---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 15:03, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::PvX:AGF, I probably should have listened to that yea. ^_^ Brandnew 15:09, 18 May 2009 (UTC) 1RV Let it get trashed. FrostytheAdmin 15:12, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :It gets deleted quicker if it's WELLed tbh.---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 15:12, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Let me rephrase, let it get trashed, by me. FrostytheAdmin 15:14, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::Lol kk---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 15:15, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Frosty just wanted to lol at the author's response. Misery Says Moo 15:16, 18 May 2009 (UTC) hey hey liger, thanks for voting on my build. Vetted=great. 00:07, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Cool.---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 18:14, 20 May 2009 (UTC) 55 Monk So we are to make builds for every 55 monk for every goddamn Boss? That is what variants is for is it not? 16:57, 24 May 2009 (UTC) LOL QQing the the Admin page without even talking to me first. All you have to do is DISCUSS...that is what this is for hence the title....QQ less. 17:01, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Lol Xtreme.---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 18:33, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Sig I don't know why anyone else hasn't said this but you shouldn't be using ~~~~ because it puts 2 dates after your name. I presume that you have put the date in your preferences so you can change the font and etc. So just sign with ~~~ and the problem should be solved. Drah McNinja 18:45, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Ooooh, didn't realise that, I just click the sig button. Thanks for the notification.---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::No problem, seems like you have been doing it for awhile. Drah McNinja 18:51, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::A very long while ^^---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah since april 4th 2nd >< did you notice what the date is in your sig? Drah McNinja 18:58, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::: can i point out, you've been doing it wrong for a long while...you've used or something similar (at least the subst part), because you always sign the date as 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:00, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::::How can I get it to say the proper time and keep it small then >.>---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 19:04, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm fail at wikicode, but wouldnt putting 5 tildes in your sig thing work? Life 19:07, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::It appears not.--19:07, 24 May 2009 (UTC) I believe it's something like . I'm not sure though ;o Brandnew 19:17, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Sigs are complicated---- The Liger talk ::Brandnew if you do what you did, the time will always update whenever you re-load the page. 19:21, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::So I've noticed. Any more help =D---- The Liger talk 19:23, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Just remove it altogether imo. Also, Brandnew, Subst: them and it'll work ( etc.) --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:23, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ~~~~~ ??? FrostytheAdmin 19:25, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I'm just not bothering with timestamp ^^---- The Liger talk 19:26, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Testing---- The Liger talk 19:31, 24 May 2009 (UTC) fyi getting into a ha guild without vent (you can manage with vent and no mic, fyi) is pretty damn hard. 01:58, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :Exactly, no guild is going to want you if you refuse to down load vent. It shows ignorance and an unwillingness to learn. Drah McNinja 05:01, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::I know it's hard to get in without vent, it's not that I don't want to download it, it's that I can't.---- The Liger is looking for a HA guild 07:09, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::What makes you inable to install it?;o Brandnew 07:14, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I've got a virus, they're called over-protective parents.---- The Liger is looking for a HA guild 07:16, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Ouch, the one virus my anti-virus refuses to remove as well :< 07:18, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Learn Learn to read before you make an ass out of yourself anymore. You enjoy clogging up the build section with dupe builds and want to get into revert wars. This is a dupe build not a build for discussion...hence not a WELL tag....dumbass. The delete tag also says to discuss it before removing it.....lrn2read 15:05, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :If you want a buidl to be deleted you use a WELL tag, if you want a page to be deleted you use a delete tag. It's really quite simple.---- The Liger is looking for a HA guild 15:06, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::Then why are you so confused....let the delete tag stand. 15:09, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::Right, let me try again. Does caps lock work on you? Let's try...YOU USE A WELL TAG ON BUILDS, NOT A DELETE TAG.---- The Liger is looking for a HA guild 15:11, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Thats right...l2r Xtreme before you make an ass out of yourself --ʞɹɐp soɐɥɔ 18:17, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :I can, can you 18:20, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::EVERYONE uses WELL tags and no one uses delete tags tbh. Also, one should not vote unfavored on a build simply because it is a duplicate build. Guilty as charged Xtreme.---- The Liger is looking for a HA guild 19:34, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Yes I shouldn't of voted but I did it to prove a point....it shouldn't of gotten that far. You are right about the WELL tag for the admins would rather see that then the delete cause they check the WELL section more often. I was trying to place the delete template there but someone kept removing so I voted. 21:19, 9 June 2009 (UTC) at your service It doesnt require a whole lot of skill to rate a build without testing it. The funny thing about computers and machines is, everything does what it says it's going to do. So you look at atts, skills, etc. and you can pretty much judge a build. It's not like judging an athlete or student, where a weak or dumb looking person can suprise you. Weak skills with weak synergy are, well, weak. Bob fregman 02:35, 4 December 2007 (CET) :Lol, thanks for that.---- The Liger is looking for a HA guild 12:03, 20 June 2009 (UTC) New Users Why don't you use the welcome template and save yourself some grief? 19:21, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :I do most of the time but I was telling him about Show Preview.---- The Liger speak to me 19:23, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :How the hell did I just edit conflict myself.---- The Liger speak to me 19:23, 6 July 2009 (UTC) : because templates are incredibly impersonal. not to mention if we were that lazy we'd activate the annoying bot that comes with wikia which welcomes you as soon as you make an edit :/ ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:24, 6 July 2009 (UTC) See even you forget to sign....lol it happens ::But it gives direction and policy. Unless you rather have new users making dupe builds left right and center...really it is your call for you are the one that has to delete them 19:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::What? I was just telling him to use the Preview button, jeez.---- The Liger speak to me 19:30, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::then you say hey and link them to any policies that may be relevant to them at the time of editing, or if you're that lazy you could link them to PvXWiki:Policy. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:45, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::The problem is getting them to read the policies, most won't be arsed to. What we need is some sort of thing that triggers when you make an account, not like the Wikia bot but just a page that appears as soon as you register being all frinedly blah de blah but also being underlyingly evil by not letting you view any other parts of the site until they've clicked the link. They may of course, just click each link and press Back, but once you've clicked on a page, you probably do a short scan of it.---- The Liger speak to me 19:48, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::the point is if they don't follow policy you link them, if they continue not to follow policy you bring it up on the AN and someone will warn/ban them (or that's the theory anyway, but it appears the system broke down a long time ago *sigh*) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:51, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::The system broke when people started getting away with little things, then it moves onto big things etc. We need you more active Phen, you knwo what you're doing.---- The Liger speak to me 19:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Vote on W/N Enraged Warrior Saying enraged is bad is not an actual reason. and Dev hammer is a different build.. Fiendly Fire 20:48, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I know Dev hammer is a different build, I'd prefer it. You have a more reliable source of weakness and it gives you a guaranteed KD if it hits. That bar relies on Withering Aura too much to be reliable in my opinion.---- The Liger speak to me 20:52, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::It has a 3 second recharge--who cares? If someone bothers to waste a removal on you, then your monks are happy and you can just recast. Life 20:56, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::They also won't bother to remove weakness because u'll just reapply it every hit. So you can kinda wait a few more seconds before recasting withering aura. Fiendly Fire 02:12, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Didn't see the recharge, I suppose my vote is a bit harsh. I'll change it.---- The Liger speak to me 15:07, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks. Fiendly Fire 15:47, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for walm welcome ill be sure to check that out. Also, how do i post something so it's a reply as opposed to a new comment/section? :If you look along down my talk page or nearly any on the wiki you will see people using colons : to indent and show their replies to others. You use 1 more colon for every reply, so to reply to this you would add 2 colons.---- The Liger speak to me ::ah i see. Ty :)]][Sriart 16:28, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::Check the Raw Signature box underneath where you write your signature so it becomes a link.---- The Liger speak to me 16:35, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Vote Build:Rt/Me Ebon Vanguard Nuker Seems lik eyou have under voted on this build please reconsider 00:25, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Undervoted? You mean you overvoted.---- The Liger speak to me 16:13, 10 July 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:E/any_Double_Dragon_HA&action=rate&rating=update see my vote and goldenstar's vote. DD isn't really that bad, it's just the fact that you have to do more than look for a bunch of dots tightly balled and drop heats. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 07:22, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :I've never really liked DD but I can see the advantages of it, so I've changed my vote to Golden's basically.---- The Liger speak to me 08:08, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Reply to your comment The old linkin park songs are better, but the vid has cool graphics, that's why I put it up. Mentalikryst 09:59, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Ha, fair enough.---- The Liger speak to me 11:19, 24 July 2009 (UTC)